Find Me
by Xen-San
Summary: Blossom is a lawyer who thinks she's got her life worked out. But when her grandmother dies and she learns that she has half-sisters, Blossom must enlist in the help of the infuriatingly gorgeous detective Brick and his two brothers, Butch and Boomer. Rated T to be safe, original pairings, please check it out and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fellow Humans!**

**For those of you who do not know me, I am Xen, Eater of Cake and Patron of Geeks! And I am here to share another story!**

**This is, in fact, my second story, and as I've said in my notes in my first story please review because it helps me to improve my writing skills!**

**Here's the age order for the boys and girls: Reds at 26, Blues at 23, and Greens at 18/19. I changed the age order because I'm about to be so unoriginal with the pairings!**

**By the way, I do not own the PPG or RRB, just the story line and a few OCs here and there.**

**And now, let's see how you all like Find Me!**

**Chapter One, Blossom's P.O.V.**

Life was going so well for me until about two weeks ago; Before that dreaded day, I had finally been accepted as a lawyer to a local law firm, I actually had a love life with someone who I thought loved me, and my grandmother and I were basically living a perfect life. Sure it got hard sometimes, what with my Grandmother moving in with me after my Mom mysteriously disappeared off the face of the planet when I was 13, and a no good bum of a father that never bothered to even show up in my life. But we made it work, and we came out stronger for it.

Then that day happened; I'm pretty sure it could literally been summed up as the worst day of my life, because I honestly don't think my life could get any worse than that. However, to prevent myself from thinking of all the pain right now, I'm going to tell you the one thing that happened that really brought my life crashing down around me.

My grandmother had a stroke while I was at work, and I had rushed back to the hospital, but I was too late. She was dead long before I was able to arrive at the hospital, and now I had no one. But then a doctor approached me, giving me a key with a red heart-shaped gem, saying that my Grandmother had left it for me, and told me to open the box. As I was talking with him, I noticed that he didn't even try to look me in the eye, as if fearing that I would blame him for her death. A lot of people did that, looking at the poor twenty six year old who no longer had anyone, because my boyfriend had broken up with me after Grandmother's death.

It's already been two weeks, and I haven't been able to bring myself to open her box, and truth be told I think I'm kind of scared to. But sitting here, looking at its glossy black lid with intricate carvings in its heavy wood, I know that I can no longer avoid what needs to be done; I need to fulfill my Grandmother's last wish for me.

I look at the box, knowing that I can conquer my fear if I try. But no matter what I do, opening it just feels like I'm losing her all over again, like I'm finally acknowledging her death… it just feels so wrong. But I know that if I don't open it, I can't fulfill her wishes, and if my Grandmother had become a ghost that would be problematic.

"Right!" I say to myself, hoping to motivate myself enough, "Let's open the box!"

I put the key in the lock, and give it a decisive turn. The lid popped slightly at the sudden release of the locking mechanism, and I slowly open the heavy box, curiosity getting the best of me. Inside the box are three files, all with no name.

Confused, I pull out the thickest one, which was pink, and look inside to see my birth certificate, along with more achievements that I had earned over the years. Grandmother must have been collecting them for quite some time now, and I smiled at all the memories the folder brought. But then I remembered the other two folders, and pulled out the one that was the thicker of the two; It was an aqua blue, and in it there was a picture of a blonde baby, with a drop dead gorgeous looking woman and my father holding her in a hospital. There was a date on the back, which helped me deduce that the baby was currently in her early twenties, and if my father's presence in the picture was anything to go by, this girl is my half sister.

Why would Grandmother keep this a secret from me? I had a sister for twenty three years, and I don't even know what she looks like. I continued to look through the folder, noticing that most of the things in the folder were related to art, and that the pieces themselves were pretty good.

"And now the dreaded moment arrives… What's in the last folder?" I ask, ready for the exasperation and shock that will come with the green folder. It was the thinnest one, and when I opened it I saw why; all that was in it was a birth date, the letters BC, and two pictures; one was a picture of my father once again holding a baby, but this time the baby had raven hair and emerald green eyes, and the other picture was from about nine years ago, of a shaggy raven haired child with emerald green eyes holding a sports trophy with a soccer ball in their other hand.

"Dad, what the hell did you do…?" I sigh, looking at all three of the birth pictures. Did he really go and have two other children, even though I was waiting for him back at home? I growl with frustration, jealousy getting the better of me.

I wiped away frustrated tears that had begun to form in my pink eyes, chastising myself silently for feeling jealous over my lazy bum of a father. I didn't even know his name for crying out loud, and the only reason I even knew what he looked like was because Mom let me see my first picture with both parents back when I was six.

But the real question that's running wild in my head is why my Grandmother has finally let me open the box, and what I should do now that I have all of this new information. This is too much to process right now, and I need a break from the box.

I stand up, my big pink sweatpants swishing around my feet as I straighten my gray tank top (I really don't want to accidentally flash anyone), and walk over to the kitchen, breathing in the steam of a pot of coffee that just finished brewing.

Sighing, I took a cup and drank it black, all the while staring at the picture of my Grandmother that was covered with a black silk, and fumbled with the mug's handle. I needed to do something with this new information, but what? Grandmother was my 'father's' mother, so maybe I should tell these other girls about her death. And who knows, maybe I can even find him in the process!

The only problem is that I have no detective skills at all, which is why I became a lawyer instead. I could always ask _him_, but he probably wouldn't help. Why would he? He made it pretty clear that he hates me back in high school.

I sigh, knowing that he's the best in the detective business, and if I wanted to find them for a cheap price he's my guy. But I still don't want to talk to him, and the thought of how seeing him again would go is making my stomach tie in knots.

The inner turmoil! Do I swallow my pride and ask him, or do I take 30 years to find these two girls?

The only rational choice is to swallow my pride, and I do so without question. I get out my phone, and look at the number that I haven't called in about 10 years. It's now or never Blossom, your choice.

Taking in a deep breath, I call the old number, my heart hammering in my chest as I listen to the phone ring.

One ring.

Two rings.

He picks up on the third ring, his low voice is analytical, "Hello, this number isn't available anymore, so please-"

"Brick, I know you're there." I say, frowning at his childishness. There's a pause on the other side of the line, and then he speaks again.

"Blossom?" He whispers in disbelief, and I smile softly as I imagine his blood red eyes widen ever so slightly, and I could see him reach under his red cap to rub his head. "What do you want?" And there was the analytical voice again. He could at least make an effort to be more charming, he just ruined an amazing moment right there.

"So Brick, it's like this." I say, and then explain in full detail what I had just found out about my father, and my job for him.

"Right. I think that we need to meet up and talk about this." He says, and judging by his groggy voice he probably just woke up. Some habits die hard, I guess, "How about that cafe that's by the rich lady's house."

"You mean Mrs. Pattent?" I ask, making sure that I'm in the right neighborhood. What can I say, there are a lot of rich ladies in town.

"Yeah, her! Let's meet there today at 5 o'clock sharp. Don't be late!" He almost sounds like he's joking by the end of that sentence, and I close my eyes to silently laugh at his childishness.

"Yeah, it's a date." I say, trying to joke, but immediately regret the words the second they come out of my mouth.

"A date?" He sounds stiff as he asks the question, and I mentally slap myself for making this so awkward.

"I meant plan, sorry." I quickly apologize, "See you then."

I quickly hang up, barely hearing him say goodbye, and bury my face in my hands. Why oh why must I always make things so awkward, no matter how old I am? I can feel my face burning with a scarlet blush, and I sigh. Then I realize that I haven't showered in about a week (when my boss gave me a grieving leave), and that I'm still in sweatpants and a tank top.

"This is not going to fly." I sigh, and head upstairs to take a shower so that when I see Brick again I don't completely embarrass myself. "Not that I'm doing this for him," I mutter, "I'm doing it for the sake of the job."

And even though I keep telling myself that, I know it's not true.

**AND END CHAPTER ONE!**

**Please tell me what you think because I want to know how to improve and how to pretty much do everything better! So please review~!**

**To infinity… AND BEYOND!**

**Xen out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And Xen's BACK! Did you miss me?**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! This story has only been up for what, a couple of days (like, two right?)? And I already have lovely people who've decided to FAVORITE, FOLLOW, and REVIEW (sort of like lather, rinse, repeat)! So much positive feedback too, if my PM box is anything to go by! **

**And now I'm so motivated to do another chapter! I feel like I have ideas ready to just spill out of my brain!**

**So without further ado and inner turmoil distraction, I give you chapter two!**

**And just as a reminder, I do NOT own the PPG or RRB (although it would be so cool if I did. Imagine all the storylines I could make with them *sigh*)**

**Chapter 2**

**Still in Blossom's P.O.V. because this story is mainly about her!**

It's about a quarter to five and I'm standing at my closet's entrance, my hair (which I've cut to my middle back because having it past your knees seemed unprofessional) was still sopping wet, and I haven't hidden the hideousness of my face through makeup yet. Why haven't I done all of this already you ask?

I still haven't decided what to wear! Do I go casually or professionally? Or should I appear cool and sophisticated? What should I do?!

'Cool it Blossom.' A little voice in the back of my head says (it's probably my voice of reason).

Sighing in defeat, I allow myself to calm down, and grab a pair of light-colored bootleg jeans, a pink t shirt, and a black jacket. On my feet I wore a pair of pink converse, and I straightened my slightly curling hair. Going over to the vanity, I decided on simple makeup, and began applying black mascara, a small line of black eyeliner, and a natural shade of lip gloss. Once I was satisfied with my work, I sized myself up in a full length mirror.

'Perfect.' I think to myself, and upon seeing the time on my watch my smile grows wider. I still have 8 minutes left until I'm supposed to meet up with Brick at a cafe that's about five minutes away from my apartment. Man am I good.

I grab the files (including my own), and grab the apartment key. I stand over by the door, my heart hammering in my chest; my first time outside of my apartment in over four days. I just hope that this meeting doesn't explode in my face.

Breathing a large sigh, I quickly open the door and before I change my mind about going to see Brick I slam the door shut behind me, turning the key and hearing the locking mechanism clank closed. Smiling, I turn away and look at the hallway that I'm now in; my apartment's on the second floor, so I decided to take the stairs to get to the lobby. As I walk outside and feel the rays of sunshine, I remember my Grandmother's overwhelming kindness. Smiling and waving to the doorman (who responds with a polite nod), I turn outside and quickly walk down the apartment building's steps, a smile blooming on my face.

**And now, even though I thought I wasn't going to do this, let's move to Brick's P.O.V.**

I looked at the clock and growled softly; it was about half past four, and I was standing in front of my closet, still trying to find out what to wear. My long and shaggy red hair was still damp from the shower that I had taken about 2 HOURS ago, which was when I first came into this dilemma. Should I dress professionally to impress her? Or maybe I should dress casually and make it seem like meeting her is no big deal?

Considering all that happened in highschool, I wouldn't be surprised if she completely hated me now, so maybe dressing casually isn't the way to go… But if I dress formally she could see it as me trying to one up her. Why do girls have to be so difficult? **(And before the feminists attack that last question, yes I am a girl and I'm trying to write this in his perspective. So if it bothers you, I apologize, but I'm going to have to ask you to chill)**

"Yo Brick, aren't you supposed to go see that girl soon?" Boomer asks, poking his head in. Butch isn't far behind, and both of them gawk when they see me sitting on the bed with my head in my hands, clothed only with a pair of red boxers and a white undershirt.

"Dude, what the hell? You aren't even dressed yet?" Butch, the youngest, walks in completely, his forest green eyes looking at me incredulously.

"Butch, please, it's best if I handle this." Boomer, the middle child, says, pushing our annoying younger brother out of the room. When Butch turns around to protest, Boomer simply slams the door shut in his face and locks it. Then he turns to me, quirking an eyebrow up, "You really like this one, huh Bro?"

"You remember that one girl from highschool?" I ask, not removing my head from my hands.

"You mean the one who you thought was too good for you? Yeah, I remember her." Boomer answers, moving over to lean against the wall across from me.

"That's who I'm supposed to see today." I say, not wanting to look at my younger brother. But then I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I look up to see a genuine smile on his face. But then he starts laughing at me, and I could feel my face blush profusely.

"Dude, you're still hopeless with girls!" He finally managed to get out between laughs, and if it was even possible I think I blushed even more. But finally, he manages to somewhat settle down, and looks at me with humored blue eyes, "Do you want my help Bro?"

As much as I don't want it, I know that Boomer is the most artistic one of us, and the one who's had the most girlfriends. He knows what I need, so I just need to swallow my pride here and accept his help.

"Yeah Boom." I mumble, and I hear him stifle another laugh.

"Just wait here Brick, I'll help ya out." Boomer says cheerfully, and I look over to see him going through my closet. He's frowning, discarding a lot of stuff, but then his face brightens when he sees a pair of dark washed jeans, and then he pairs the jeans with a blood red button down shirt, and motions to my white undershirt, "You're going to need a black one of those Bro."

Reluctantly, I change into the outfit that he picks, and when he unveils the full length mirror with a "Ta-da!" I look. I must say, I really liked it. But when I looked at the clock and saw that I only had about 15 minutes left, I grabbed my red cap and stuck it on top of my hair, much to Boomer's chagrin. I bolted out of my bedroom door to see Butch heading out.

"Hey where are you going?" I ask, and he stops to face me. His green eyes are filled with defiance, as usual, and he's wearing a dark green t shirt with a pair of dark jeans and green converse.

"Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to do drugs." He simply states, his eyes challenging my dominance. When I make no move to stop him, he smirks and walks out the door with his black headphones in.

"That kid needs to learn how to respect." Boomer says with distaste from my bedroom door, and I look over at the blonde. He's slowly shaking his head as he watches our brother go, but I know that he won't do much to make the kid learn respect; we all have our rebellious phases, and Butch is still in the middle of his.

"Hey, are you going anywhere?" I ask with surprise, noticing that he's dressed to go out. I can tell because he's wearing his 'I'm awesome, hear me roar' clothes, which he only wears if he's going out.

"Yeah, just going to hang out with some guys at the dorms, why?" He asks, slipping on a pair of shoes. His blonde hair is messy and forming wing-like structures on his forehead, but he doesn't seem to mind.

"Just don't do drugs." I say, leaving the house. Before I close the door, I hear a sarcastic "haha, very funny.", and grin to myself. But then I look at the time and see that I've got about ten minutes left.

Hopping into my baby (a red sports car), I murmur "Drive Honey Drive", and turn the key in the ignition. And just like that I'm off, probably breaking various traffic laws, to go meet the one girl in highschool that I loved, but could never have.

**And to shake it up a bit more, we're going to Butch's P.O.V. because he and Boomer (notice they're not Reds) are going to make plot discoveries!**

I walk out of the house angrily. How dare Brick! For the oldest, he sure has a lot of attitude problems. I'm not even the big problem here, it's my stupid older brothers that are! I mean, seriously; I realize that they're older and therefore 'wiser', or some shit like that, but all I was going to do was go out and hang with some friends.

I was so wrapped in my angry thoughts that I didn't see or hear Mitch as he snuck up on me, then he smacked the back of my head. I turned my head angrily, but my rage cooled down when I realized that it was only my stupid best friend.

"Dude, you need to stop walking around with those things in." Mitch says, pointing to my earbuds, "I've been calling out your name for the past five minutes, and the only time that you even _acknowledge_ my presence is when I hit you on the head?" He pauses after the question, then sighs, "It was Brick again, wasn't it?"

"How the hell did you know?" I ask, walking beside him with my hands in my pockets.

"Dude, you're giving off the 'I hate my older bros' vibe. I can tell." Mitch explains, tapping his head. I just shake my head, grinning at his stupidity, and he continued, "So what was it this time?" By then, we had finally arrived at the huge field.

No one other than my friends and I ever come here, and it was where we came to let out our frustrations for the world by playing soccer. And, not to brag or anything, but I won every single time. Despite knowing this and possibly fearing me (which just about everyone else does), they've continued to hang out with me, the one my stupid older brothers call 'The Beast'.

"I don't want to talk about it Mitch." I say, grabbing our soccerball out of a nearby tree. The rest of the guys had begun to show up, including todays opponents, the Gangreen Gang. Thankfully, after many years of crime, Ace and his boys had shaped up a bit; they weren't huge creeps and crooks like before. They just needed a push (okay, a punch) in the right direction, and they saw a faint glow of the light.

"You got it Butchie Boy." Mitch grins, ducking before I can smack him for using my old nickname. I experiment with the ball, making sure that it had enough air and shit like that, and look up at my team. Thankfully I had Mitch, but that meant that I also had Elmer Sglue, the two Doofus Twins Marty and Arty, the Goth guy Dark, and the one kid who wants to get along with everyone Arthur Foster.

I inwardly groan; I'm good, but against all of the Gangreen gang with this team, let's just say that my skills would NOT be appreciated or complimented at all. Take Mitch for example; He's my Bro, but he's absolutely shitty at soccer.

"Butch, we startin' or what?" Ace asks, and Snake (the little creep) snickers, sounding like his namesake. Big Billy was grinning like an idiot, and Lil' Arturo was grinning madly. Shit, we don't stand a chance!

But, as team captain, I know that I need to keep the team's spirit up with my cocky as hell attitude.

"Bring it." I smirk, and like that the game begins.

We were doing well for a couple of losers, even managing to score three goals; But it seemed that for every goal we scored, Ace and his team would score another, and this seriously pissed me off. And then THAT happened.

The ball had rolled over to Big Billy, who had been sitting in the corner making daisy crowns, and he jumped on the opportunity to finally hit the ball. With that dumbass grin, he quickly stood up, and before any of us could protest, he kicked it.

Jesus Christ that guy can kick! It sailed over all of our heads, heading off of the soccer field and towards the entrance. We all followed the ball's path across the sky until we saw it connect with someone's raven-haired head over by the entrance to the field. I looked over at Mitch, whose face completely paled, and Elmer even fainted. Marty and Arty started cowering in fear, and Arthur's eyes widened so much that he looked like a bug. Slowly, the girl (I think), looked down at the ball that had rolled to her feet. Her face was completely covered with her raven hair, and she rolled the ball in her hands. All of the guys stood there, motionless, and my team looked like they were about to shit themselves.

"I'll take that Toots." Ace finally said, "So toss it over."

Mitch's face paled even more, and Arthur looked like he was about to throw up. Suddenly her head snapped up, and a pair of blazing emerald green eyes locked themselves on Ace. She glared at the poor guy, and her lip curled up in disgust. I took this moment to look her over, and I concede that this girl was _hot_. Granted, she was short (maybe around 5'3"...?), but she seemed much taller thanks to her threatening presence. Her eyes were an emerald green, and she was fair skinned with semi-long (reaches her shoulder blades), shaggy raven hair.

"Who. Kicked. The Goddamn. Ball." She snarls, and all fingers point to Big Billy. Her eyes get even angrier, and she stomps over to my side of the field, pulling off her big black sweatshirt. She had an awesome body, toned and somewhat curvy, and she showed it off right with that green tank top. "Hope you don't mind, but I've got to teach these *insert colorful language here* a lesson." Damn she can use profanities.

"No problem BC." Mitch sweat drops, and I look at him.

"Mitch, who the hell is she?" I demand, and her blazing eyes lock on me. I fight the urge to shrink away as she stalks forward.

"'She' is _very _pissed off, and if you don't want me to castrate you, then you'll shut the *insert a very powerful word here* up and let me play."

Damn, I like this girl. She walks away, juggling the ball, and looks down to make sure her green converse are secure.

"Please Toots, this is a _guys _game." Ace says, and I fight the urge to smack him. And from the looks of it, she's fighting that same urge.

"Ace right?" She asks, and he looks smug that she knows his name, "You robbed my shitty apartment three years ago."

His face pales, and all of the guys go 'ooooh'. I guess I know where all of that anger is coming from now.

"I should thank you, because the cops made my shitty stepdad improve my living conditions." At this statement, Ace looks hopeful that he'll come out of this alive, "But then again, maybe I shouldn't because I was forced to run through the streets, in the dark in the pouring rain, while you and your goddamn gang made off with what little valuables we had."

He pales again, and she finally lifts her head away from the ball to look at him, her emerald eyes blazing and a smirk forming on her lips.

"Hold it there, Ace turned over a new leaf, he's started anew." I argue, and she looks at me irritably. The rest of the guys (excluding my wimpy ass team) start nodding their heads in agreement, and some have even gotten up to remove the feisty girl from the game.

"Here's something you should know Kid." She says, still giving me a level-headed look. I feel my anger rising from this Bitch calling me a kid, "No one can ever truly change without looking over their shoulders to watch their demons."

I look at her in confusion, because now her eyes are sad and filled with loneliness, with underlying tones of bitter hatred.

"BUTTERCUP!" A voice shrieked, "Get back here now!"

"And there's the bitch of the hour," the girl sighs, and turns to face the entrance of the field, "Or what?"

"I'll have you sleeping with the dogs!" The voice called again, this time closer.

"That would be a blessing, considering the damn DOGS sleep better than I do!" The girl screams back, but she has relinquished her hold on the ball. She goes to pick up her black hoodie, pulling it on, and then turns to Mitch, "Hey, tell your mom thanks for the hand-me-downs."

"No problem BC." Mitch smiles, giving the small girl a fist bump. The rest of us just watch as she walks away. Once she reaches the entrance, she stops, flips us all off, and then walks away.

"Where the hell were you?!" We hear a voice shriek, and then the two voices fade out as I presume they're walking away.

"Yo Mitch, who the hell was she?" I finally ask, and he looks at me with a confused look.

"That was BC." He says, and I could hear a duh tone. Elmer immediately regained consciousness.

"Is she gone?" He asks, looking at Mitch fearfully.

"Yeah, she's gone." Mitch says, ruffling his hair.

"Again, WHO THE HELL WAS SHE?!" I ask, annoyed with him ignoring me.

"The Green Dragon of Pokey Oaks? The She-Devil? All-Around Soccer Champ? Do NONE of these ring a bell with you man?" He asks with disbelief.

"No." I growl, and he swings an arm around my shoulder.

"Let's just say that Ace over there is lucky he got out of that situation alie. Her name's BC, and in soccer she would make you look like an amatuer."

Wait, what? "Are you sure she's that good man?" I ask, laughing. But then Elmer steps in.

"Yeah Butch, she'd put you to shame in everything. She used to be the star athlete of the school." He sighed, and blushed a little. Ew, did the little creep have a crush on that bitch? I'm not sure who I pity more in that relationship.

"Well what the hell happened?" I ask, curiosity getting the better of me. If she was really that good, then why have I never heard of her before?

"She dropped out after ninth grade because of financial problems, never to be seen again. Although some guys say that they see her waitressing in a nearby pub." Mitch says, shrugging, "Anyways, we're tight, so we always give her hand-me-downs."

"Interesting…"I muse.

"Hey Dorks! We've got a game to finish!" Well, it looks like Ace has returned to his usual self.

"Bring it *Insert profanities here*!" I shout, and the rest of my team backs me up as we go into a heated battle.

**Meanwhile With Blossom and Brick! Blossom's P.O.V.!**

"Hey, sorry I'm late." He drops down in the chair across from me, and I swear it's like we traveled back in time; his red hair is shaggy and long, like it was before, and he's dressed in a classy-casual way. His blood red eyes, unfortunately, make my heart leap to my throat. Why, oh why, did I ever have to fall in love with an idiot like this?

"No problem Brick, I haven't been waiting long. Good to see that time has been good to you." I try to keep it casual, try to keep my heartbreak out of my voice. He must've either ignored it or not heard it, because he looks at me with those analytical eyes.

"Same to you Blossom. You're a lawyer now right?

"And it looks like you've become a detective."

So many unspoken words, and I know he hears them too.

"Blossom, we need to be professional." He says, looking into my pink eyes, and I nod, "So what did you need?"

"I need help in finding someone. Well, someone_s_." I say, handing him the folders. He flips through the files, analyzing each picture. He then returns his attention back to me.

"Your relation to them?"

"Half-siblings on my scummy fathers side."

"Why are you trying to find them now?"

I felt a lump in my throat and my eyes tear up a little, "My Grandmother, the one we're all related to, just passed away two weeks ago. I thought that I should tell them, because it looks like she's been involved in their lives."

"I'm sorry." He says, his eyes breaking out of their analytical shell and showing some emotion, "Don't worry, I'll find them."

"I'm going to help you." I say, looking into his red eyes. I can see that he tries to protest, but then gives up, probably remembering that it's no use.

"Fine. But just to warn you, my brothers are going to help as well."

"I don't see how that's a problem. The more the merrier, right?"

"They're going to ask about what happened."

I stop and look at him, but as usual his eyes hold little to no emotion. I close my eyes, and once I've soothed my aching heart I look back up at him.

"Challenge accepted."

**AND…. Done for now. Please tell me what you think because any and all comments are welcome! I'm sorry for the amount of profanities Butch used, but for his character in this story it seemed appropriate.**

**to infinity… AND BEYOND!**

**Xen out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back! Did you guys miss me!**

**All of the reviews just kind of exploded overnight, and before I knew it I had over ten reviews instead of three, and you should've SEEN my PM box! So many awesome questions! **

**So, here's a random little segment in your daily programing, because I saw some stuff that I just had to comment on a bit.**

**To a Guest reviewer who said that I needed to make Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles a little more special: I thank you for commenting and telling me what you think, but I kind of believe that the whole predicament that they're in is kind of special; I admit, though, that I should have warned people that this is an au with NO POWERS! So let the whole world know, this story has NO POWERS! It was an experiment to see if I could come up with a soap opera storyline, and who else would I have used other than the powerpuffs? But I thank you for reviewing, because that's really awesome of you! **

**To another person who will remain anonymous but said that I was adorable for saying *insert colorful language here*: I get that in real life, so much adorableness, and the fact that I'm a little shorter than 5 feet tall doesn't help matters much… But thanks all the same! And I thank you as well for complimenting my storyline (which I may or may not have come up with in the shower… *cough cough*)**

**And as for my last Guest reviewer! The one who complimented my writing style and said that I should really show you guys Brick and Blossom's past!: I know, I'M SO SORRY! I was just thinking that as time went on, I could reveal it little by little and pull that awesome mysterious backstory buildup thing that really cool people do but if you think that I should reveal it sooner then please let me know!**

**ONE MORE PERSON TO GO THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE! For iCoffeeChu, there's actually a reason why she doesn't kick the ball (crazy right?), and that reason will be revealed in time. Again, I'm trying to pull a cool and mysterious author thing right now.**

**And I just need to tell you guys this, writing out BC's backstory was one of the hardest things that I've ever done (yes, I write out character's back stories as I come up with their personality for the plot, lame I know) because I've always loved Buttercup as a strong female character, even if she needed a little growing up to do. I listened to Sad Piano the whole time, and I even started CRYING as I was writing this backstory because it got so gosh darn sad! For those of you who might not have guessed it yet (which is probably none of you), BC is currently living an impoverished lifestyle with Stepdad and Stepdad's new girlfriend (seriously, what do you call that?), so she is constantly shoved to the side. Anyways, we won't be having the greens P.O.V. in this chapter, but mostly reds and maybe Boomer if I get to it. REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Oh and by the way, Mitch wasn't supposed to call Buttercup BC at ****all ****in the last chapter, one of my younger siblings changed my story without me realizing it.**

**Now that all of that's out of the way, onward to Chapter three!**

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

Brick was driving me back to his place so that we can talk with his brothers about the job. I watched the different places of Townsville to take my mind off of the awkward silence that was forming in the car. There were your regular, middle class homes, the extravagant old bats who had too much money to spend, and you had the slums. I can only assume it's the same as everywhere else because other than a few family trips, I've never been out of Townsville.

"Geez, you're doing that thing again." Brick suddenly said, and I turned around to see him looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"What thing?" I ask defiantly, turning completely around to face him. I guess my agitation showed on my face, because he chuckled softly.

"You know, that thing you used to do with your hair." He says, smiling softly. I looked at him in confusion, and he looks over at me, "Back when your hair was ridiculously long, you would stroke that one strand of hair on the right when you would think. Even though your hair's now short, you keep doing it and just continue to extend your arm as if your orangey locks are still as long as they used to be."

I just look at him, surprised that he noticed such a small detail, and I felt a small blush form on my cheeks. He must've realized what he did, because he looks away so that I can't see his face anymore.

"Brick, are you okay?" I ask, raising a hand to place on his shoulder. But I just can't seem to close the distance, to actually touch him for the first time in ten years.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just don't do it, because it's annoying." He barks, and I quickly withdrew my arm, a memory playing in my head.

**Flashback!**

"_Stop it! I swear to God, you're so annoying! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" _

_I stare in disbelief at the red-haired boy in front of me, tears beginning to form in my eyes. I walked forward, extending a hand to his shoulder, his back to me._

"_Brick, what are you-"_

"_I told you to leave me alone!" He yells, and I stop. I'm standing behind him now, and I feel the tears fall on my cheeks, making their way down my small chin to drop on the ground. I hiccup as I try to suppress the sobs coming up my throat._

"_Why *hic* are you *hic* acting this way?" I ask, angry with myself for letting emotion fill my voice and make me hiccup. He stiffens, and I wonder if this is all a practical joke, and I step forward again, "Talk *hic* to me *hic* Brick."_

_I place a hand on his shoulder, but he swats it away, and upon receiving this unBrick-like gesture, I stumble and fall on the ground._

"_Like I said before, just leave me alone!" He yells, and he walks off, leaving me in the cold rain that has begun to fall…._

"Blossom? Earth to Blossom?"

I'm called back to the present by Brick's voice, and I refocus my eyes to see him looking at me worriedly. He had pulled up to a cozy one-story house, but the yard outside was a dump. It looked like the garbage man hadn't come at all, and gigantic black bags were piled up on the left hand side of the house. The house itself wasn't in great condition, the yellowy-white paint was chipping in several places, and there was a cracked window. But all the same, it had a run-down cozy feel to it.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asks, and lifts a hand to my face. After his finger makes contact with my skin, he pulls it away to show that it was wet with my tears. I quickly rub my eyes, and smile back at him.

"I'm fine." I try to say it cheerfully, but I can tell he doesn't buy it.

"Okay, let's go in." He says skeptically, opening his door and walking up to the house.

'Calm down Blossom, you're not a teenager anymore. You are a sophisticated adult, and you are going to show him that you are over it.' I think to myself, taking a deep breath and opening the door.

"Hurry up Pinky!" He shouts from the front door, and I feel my blood slightly boil at the childish nickname.

"I'm coming Bricky." I yell back, a smile forming on my face. I haven't used that name in a while, and judging by the look on his face he hasn't heard it in a while. I step out of the car and walk over to the front door, pausing when I see him smirking at me, "What?"

"Oh nothing, just that I should hold the door open for you." He replies, and takes a step back, holding the door in his left hand, beckoning with his right for me to go inside.

"Well it's good to see that chivalry isn't dead." I banter sarcastically, moving inside. Despite the house's outside appearance, the inside was clean and nice looking; everything had its respective place, and it looks like the Jojo boys kept it that way. I have to say, I was actually impressed, because I know that if my apartment had three people living in it it would just become a huge mess really fast.

"Yo, Butch and Boomer! We've got a guest!" Brick yelled into the house, putting his keys on a hook by the door. I was still looking around the place when I heard a new voice enter the conversation.

"So who the hell is this?"

"Butch! No need for profanities." Yet another voice chastised the one named Butch, and I looked back to see that two young men had come to approach Brick at the front.

One had spiky jet-black hair with forest green eyes, and from the look of the toned muscles on his body he was an athlete. Those forest green eyes were lazy and impatient, and judging by his lack of dominance among the other two Jojos this one was the youngest brother. The other one looked like some sort of stereotypical angel, with shaggy blonde hair that formed wing-like structures on his forehead, and he stared at me with innocent navy blue eyes. What really bothered me the most was that they were all taller than me, and I sulked as they begin to talk things over in the dining room.

"Blossom." Brick says, and I look up. All three of them were looking at me, and the black haired one (Butch I think) scoffed at my lack of attention. Why I never!

"What's up?" I ask, and sit up in my chair. The blonde one (I'm pretty sure he's Boomer) was watching Brick and I communicate with an amused interest. What was up with that?

"Can I show them the folders, and you can explain the situation?" Brick asks, and from the look he's giving me I can tell that he wants me to quit my sulking and get to work. Well fine then.

"Sure, I can explain it." I say, nodding, and he nods too. He then takes out the folders, handing the green one to Butch and the blue one to Boomer.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Butch scoffs, and Brick sends him a look.

"Well for starters, you can open it." I reply sarcastically, and as Boomer is trying to recover from a humongous laughing fit Brick quirks an eyebrow at me, and I shrug. Butch looks at me, a little bit of red flushed in his face from being told off I guess.

Butch starts to mutter under his breath, and after a minute or two Boomer recovers, panting lightly, "Nice one!" He exclaims, holding up a fist that I proudly bump. He smiles even wider, and looks at Brick with a knowing look.

"Right, Blossom we should get back on track." Brick says, clearing his throat, but I can see amusement in those red calculating eyes of his.

"Okay, so here's the basic story." I say, and tell them everything I told Brick. I left out the whole dead Grandmother part because I'm not trying to find sympathy, I'm trying to find these half-siblings of mine.

"Hmm, well that's quite a case. And you've never met them before?" Boomer asks, and Butch finally utters a little chuckle.

"Of course she hasn't Boomer. If she had met them before, she wouldn't be coming to us for help, would she?" Butch tells his older brother off, and I can't help but feel my blood boil. This kid has a serious attitude problem.

"Boomer, don't." Brick says, cracking open an eye to look at the protesting blonde young man. Once he's certain that Boomer won't banter with the rude one, he turns to me, "Right, so where shall we start our investigation?"

"How the hell should she know? She's just as clueless as you are, oh great and powerful, not to mention _fearless _leader." Butch says, boredom obvious in his voice. I frown at his sentence, and so does Brick. Boomer just rolls his eyes at his younger brother's attitude and Butch gets up, "I'm going to bed. Later Losers."

The only odd thing that he did after that was take the green folder with him, and Brick just smiled. Noticing my confusion, Brick decides to explain, "He took the folder, which means that he's showing interest in the case, so he'll help."

"Thank goodness." I sigh in relief, thankful that this trio of unlikely brothers will help my hopefully noble cause.

"But it is getting late, and you should be getting home." Boomer says. Brick suddenly seems to remember that I don't live close by, and gets up to drive me home when Boomer places a hand on his shoulder, pushing his red-headed brother back down, "Don't worry Bro, I'll drive."

Brick sits down with a heavy thud, then looks Boomer in the eye, "Listen up Boom, Honey is-"

"Your pride and joy, you fixed her up when she was a rust bucket, I get it. I'll take care of her." Boomer laughs, and before Brick can protest Boomer takes me out of the room and to the front door. He grabs the keys, waits for me to pull on my pink converse, and like that we're out the door. As Boomer maneuvers the car out of the driveway, Brick walks out of the front door.

"Don't forget to refill the gas tank!" Brick shouts, and Boomer chuckles. Instead of answering his older brother, Boomer just continues to drive.

The roads were pretty clear, but even so it would take a good 15-20 minutes to get to my side of town, and then it would take another five just to get to my apartment.

"Thanks for the ride." I smile at the blonde, and he smiles back, revealing pearly whites that any dentist would adore.

"Don't sweat it Blossom." He smiles back, and I begin to relax a little bit. Then he says something that completely throws me off guard, "As payment, you can tell me what in the world happened between you and my idiotic older brother."

**So there you have it! Sorry if it seems a little short, I'm currently trying to write a myth for mythology class in high school…**

**to infinity… AND BEYOND!**

**Xen out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this is kind of embarrassing, but there was a huge mix up! The bottom part of the last chapter was, in fact, not supposed to happen at all! My sister hacked in to my account and, upon seeing a plan for a later chapter, decided to put that in instead. I have corrected the mistake (hopefully to your liking), and what really tipped me off was iCoffeeChu and a Guest asking me about all the spoilers. SO MANY SPOILERS, NOW I HAVE TO GO AND REWRITE THAT CHAPTER! **

**So thank you iCoffeeChu and Guest! I truly appreciate it, because that was a catastrophic error on my part. And now, if you haven't seen the revised last part of the last chapter, I recommend that you go and read it now otherwise this chapter is going to be very confusing. But before we do that, let's go over some of my favorite reviews that I received for the last chapter. (this is going to exclude the ones that say my slip up because I think that I addressed those enough already)**

**For AnaHearts: Adorableness forever! And on to your question about Butch, I'm basing him off of my older brother (lame, I know), and Dom (my older brother) just somehow manages to tick off my parents mostly, but other adults as well. Butch is 18, and he hasn't really accepted the fact that he's technically an adult, which surfaces as a bit of an authority problem; That and he just kind of says the wrong things at the wrong time. I really don't know how else to explain it. And as much as I want my writing style to be more serious for this story (that would be so cool!), I just can't do it. I attribute it to my mother's naturally sarcastic nature because she's usually the one who reads over these chapters and deems them decent enough to go on the internet.**

**And Gracie: God bless for carrying around a briefcase for special announcements! I hope that this update came fast enough for you, because if it didn't I would be seriously disappointed with myself!**

**And for another Guest asking if it has blues and greens as well: Yes this fic does contain blues and greens but because I am a stupid human being I forgot to write Boomer's thing with Bubbles *bangs head on wall*, but this fic is MAINLY REDS. MAINLY REDS ALERT! And I know I have to do more with the blues and greens but in all honesty I can't do ANYTHING until Blossom and Brick get their acts together. **

**And another popular question about my flashback: I'll go into it a little bit this chapter, but expect more to be revealed in time (because I'm a dork like that) **

**But I won't give too much away, because that would be seriously bad for future chapters! So onward to chapter 4 after a random fact of the day! And I apologize for being absent but I had midterms and AP prep and just a whole boatload of stuff that needed to get done before I could access my laptop to write this story.**

**Fact: I can't tell you how many times I've typed Birck instead of Brick. **

**Now on to chapter four so that I don't bore you anymore!**

**Blossom P.O.V.**

My heart leapt in my throat after Boomer said the one thing that I didn't want to respond to; How on Earth can I tell him about me and Brick when there was no Brick and I to tell about? The stress of this question just might push me to the brink of insanity.

"Hey, you okay?" Boomer asks, and I snap out of my thoughts to reality, where the traffic is seriously backed up. Will nothing go my way today?

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say, trying to flash him a convincing smile, but I can tell he doesn't buy it, "Look, I really don't think you want to know about my history with Brick. It's a long story."

"Well," He muses, pointing to the backed up traffic, "Considering that it'll take a while to get out of here, I think it's safe to assume that we've got time."

I look at the blonde boy, who's currently giving me the largest puppy dog eyes I've ever seen, and I feel an almost, for lack of a better word, sisterly instinct when I look at him, and I sigh in defeat, "Look, I'm only telling you because I would rather set the story straight other than have Brick fill your head with lies."

He nods mutely, and I take that as a cue to begin: "We were close in school, probably because we were forced to see each other every day thanks to our high level courses. We would tease each other in middle school, and some would say that this led to more."

I pause, thinking about it all. Boomer screeches forward a foot or two, and then looks at me, almost giving me permission to continue with the story. I look out the window, and I begin telling him my story with Brick.

"We were both in High School when it hit me; I actually liked the doofus. Of course, I tried to keep everything the same, or else things would just be awkward with our awkward teenage selves. But then again, we were awkward on our own without the help of hormones; I was the resident nerd, and he was the cool and popular guy. But, nonetheless, we led each other on." At this point I sighed, and Boomer once again pulled us forward a foot or two. "It was probably the summer before senior year when he finally told me what was on his mind; I was unnecessary in his world, and that he was creeped out by me, even going so far as to call me a stalker. So we stopped talking, broke off almost all connections with each other."

"How did you know to call us?" Boomer asks, pulling the car forward at least another foot before halting.

"I know this is going to sound sappy, but I kept his phone number. The dork never changed it." I sniff a little, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Well, that wasn't long at all. Don't you two think that you're overreacting just a little bit? I mean seriously, all this lamenting on both sides is a little overboard." He says, turning back to the road.

"That was only a brief overview of it, thank you very much." I say smiling, but then I realized that he said lamenting on BOTH sides, "Hey, what do you mean by-"

A sharp knock on my window broke me off, and when I looked over I saw a girl in a sopping wet sweatshirt that kept looking over her shoulder through the traffic, dark hair falling out of the hood. Despite Boomer's look of warning, I rolled down the window to talk to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask, trying to see her face, but the hood shadowed everything but her small pale chin and pink lips.

"I'm so sorry, really," She sounded like she was panicking, and she kept looking over her shoulder into the rainy traffic jam, and I heard voices coming from behind her, "I can explain everything later, just please, can I come in?"

I look over at Boomer, who nods reluctantly while still looking at her suspiciously. The girl quickly climbed into the back seat, and looked at us, "Please lock the doors."

Boomer obeys her order, quickly locking the door when we see another young girl walking through the cars, glaring at each and every one. She wore really short, highwaisted black shorts, black converse, and a vomit green and black skimpy top that barely covers her breasts. She had no makeup on her face, and her eyes were also a pukey green.

The girl in the back seat shifts, trying to get a better look at what's going on outside, and the other girl's eyes rest on her.

"You little bitch!" She screams, advancing toward our car, "How dare you run away without receiving your punishment!"

"Boomer, drive!" I yell, rolling up the window.

"I can't! We're still stuck in traffic!" He yells, desperately honking the horn. Miraculously, the block was cleared and the cars in front of us began to move, the girl outside still screaming and advancing on our car.

"Drive Blondie, Drive!" The mystery girl yells, still shadowing most of her face with her big, black, and sopping wet sweatshirt.

Just as the outside girl was approaching our car, Boomer was clear to go, and he slammed the accelerator, causing us to lurch forward and leave the screaming girl far behind us.

"Thank god." The wet girl in the backseat finally says, heaving out a huge sigh of relief and falling back onto the seats.

"Mind telling us what the hell that was about?" Boomer asks, probably annoyed. The girl gets quiet, and I look back to see her fidgeting with a silver necklace.

"That was my Stepdad's Girlfriend's daughter." She whispers, still fingering the necklace. Upon closer inspection I notice that it's a locket.

"How the hell does that even work in a family tree?" Boomer asks, and I shoot him a look that he completely misses because his eyes are on the road.

"Why were you running from her?" I ask, my voice soft. She raises her head a little at me, and I can imagine a determined look on her face.

"They took what was mine, so I took it back." She says defiantly, and I laugh silently. She was a little spitfire!

"Wait, you stole something?!" Boomer asks, his dark blue eyes wide.

"No! I reclaimed something. There's a difference." She scowls at him, "And you can drop me off at some random motel, I can take care of myself from there."

"No way in hell." I say, shaking my head. Boomer looks at me with a questioning look, and the girl scoffs, "You've got nowhere to go, so you're going to stay with me for a little while."

"What? Why?" The girl bursts out, her mouth set in a defiant line.

"Because that girl talked about punishing you, and I'm a lawyer, so I can't just stand by and hear that." I say, turning around to suggest that this conversation was over. I hear a sigh from the back seat, and Boomer gives me a look that was so Brick-like I almost started laughing.

"I hope you know what you're doing Blossom." He says, and turns back to the road for the solemn ride back.

We had been driving for half an hour when my apartment building finally came into view. The girl in the back seat stiffened at the change from downtown to uptown, but relaxed soon after.

"This is my building." I say to Boomer, who nods and pulls up in front. I then turn around to face the hooded girl in the back, "We're here."

"I can see that." She says under her breath, getting out of the car.

"See you tomorrow Blossom." Boomer says, rolling down the window. I turn around and give him a big thumbs up, and he waits for us to get inside before rolling away in Brick's red car. I watch the girl walk over to the elevator, opening it, and waiting for me to walk inside.

"What floor?" She asks without looking at me, and I sigh at her almost flatline tone.

"Third floor." I say, and she presses the button. The elevator pings to life, filling the awkward silence with dumb elevator music. When the doors finally ping open, she steps out and waits for me to lead her down the hall.

"So what's your angle?" She asks as we pace down to my door, number 35.

"Beg your pardon?" I ask, turning the key in the lock and letting us both into the dark apartment.

"Why bring me here… Into all of this?" She asks, gesturing to everything. Her face is still shadowed by the hood of her sweatshirt, and I sigh.

"Look, you seemed to be in trouble back there, and I thought you would want a little help." I say, turning on the lights. She's quietly taking in everything better than I expected, but her current sopping wet state is bothering me, "Do you want to take a shower."

"Yeah, thanks." She says, shuffling inside. She closes the door lightly behind her, as if fearing to wake the neighbors, and slips off her ratty green converse, "Which door is it?"

"Second one on the left." I reply, not bothering to look at her receding figure, walking over to the kitchen to prepare a cup of hot coffee. After it brewed, I took a tentative sip, relishing in the bitter liquid as I heard the shower roaring, steam escaping through the cracks in the doorframe. I heard a content sigh and smile to myself.

But then I remember all the events that had happened after I called Brick, and I frowned a little bit. How am I supposed to find two very specific people in a town as big as this? Not to mention that they might not even live here anymore, and finding two specific people that I've never met before in my life out of the world population? Aint nobody got time for that.

"Yo, shower's open." I hear a voice from behind, and I turn around to see the girl again. She's finally taken off that HUGE black sweatshirt and was instead in a still sopping wet green tank top. She had a towel that covered most of her raven hair, but her eyes were still hidden under the fringe of hair and she was still wearing her sopping wet shorts.

"You're not going to actually wear those clothes, are you?" I ask, and she snorts.

"Well lady, they're the only clothes that I've got, so yeah." And I cluck my tongue at her, which shocks her into finally looking at me. I notice that her eyes are a beautiful green, and I smile.

"You're going to borrow my clothes, okay?" I say, not really giving her a choice as I drag her protesting form down the hallway.

About ten minutes later I walk out of my room with her, and now she's wearing a black tanktop that's a little big for her slight form, and a pair of baggy black sweatpants.

"So, you got a name?" She says, perching herself on my couch as I walk over to get yet another cup of coffee.

"Blossom." I say without turning around, "Blossom Gabelle. You?"

"Buttercup." She says, still looking around my apartment. I turn around and give her a look.

"Last name?" I ask, and she meets my pink eyes with those emerald green ones.

"Don't know. Never really bothered to know my dad's last name, and didn't want my stepdad's last name." She says it plainly like it's no big deal, but I can see a hint of pain and loneliness hidden in the depths of those green eyes.

"Where are you from?" I ask, and she scoffs, looking at the ceiling. Then she meets my eyes again, one eyebrow quirked up.

"The slums, if it wasn't obvious enough. And before you ask, I did get a bit of an education; I was forced to drop after ninth grade due to my family's lack of financial control." She says sarcastically and bitterly, her eyes hardening ever so slightly.

"All right then, how old are you?" I ask, my voice sly in a comical way, and I can tell that she stifles a laugh.

"I just turned 19." She says with pride, and I smile. At least she's opening up to me a little bit.

"You want a coffee?" I ask, turning back around to my Keurig.

"Depends; do you want me up all night?" She replies with sarcasm.

"No, that would be a travesty." I say, taking a cautious sip before walking over to my couch.

"So… how is this going to work?" She asks, curiosity evident in her low voice. I smile a little bit wider that she's accepting this plan.

"Well, I have a guest room that you can stay in tonight, and then we'll see what will happen in the morning." I sigh, finishing my cup of coffee.

The rest of our evening was a blur of small conversations, food, and coffee. Finally, around 11 p.m. I directed her to the guest room.

My guest room has white walls, a twin sized bed covered with a green comforter and black sheets, and a few knockoff paintings on the walls. There's a small dresser and a small closet both on the farthest side of the room, and a full length mirror on the door.

Buttercup didn't take any notice of the decor, but instead walked right over to the bed; I'm pretty sure she fell asleep before her head even touched the pillow.

Still smiling like an idiot, I walk across the hall to my room, and lie down on the bed, mulling all that happened today in my head. Finally I fell asleep, the sound of Buttercup's gentle snoring across the hall acting almost as a lullaby.

**And done.**

**Hey hey hey, thanks for reading this chapter! I will move on with the story (sorry if it's going at a relatively slow pace, but I try to focus on school work instead of writing, my bad). So please tell me what you think, because that will help me out immensely happy.**

**to infinity… AND BEYOND!**

**Xen out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And I'm back! Geez guys, seven (count 'em, seven!) reviews in the course of 24 hours! I must say that I am in fact feeling the love. All of it. But please do not refrain from telling me what you think because that would suck; after all, I'm here to please.**

**Can you believe that my sister did that?! I've changed all the passwords, but she has the talent to always figure out what it is, so I can't promise that it won't happen again. I will try to stick to the actual storyline I planned for this, but I can make no promises about that either. I'm sorry. But on to the Reviewer's Corner!**

**So, to TeEnyearoldgirl: I profusely apologize for that last chapter, I thought that I could've done better with it too, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for what, 2-ish weeks? That seemed like cruel and unusual punishment to me. And Brick usually is a calm, cool and collected guy but at the same time I was kind of imagining it as a wall that he put up after he pushed Blossom away, so I still think he's a dork, but in an adorable secret way, you know?**

**AnaHearts: Kisses right back at you ;)! And my brother thinks that you are an awesome person, keep doing what you're doing (he was a little weirded out by me hugging him though…) And I have changed my password. Multiple times. I need to figure out how she can figure them out so easily!**

**And thank you to all the guests! I love you all too!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own characters from the ppg and rrb universe, just the plot line and a few ocs here and there!**

**And on to the next chapter! Huzzah!**

**Buttercup P.O.V.!**

After hitching a ride in the red car, being unsuspectedly brought uptown, chatting with Red and then spending the night in her apartment, one would think that she would be there when I woke up. She wasn't.

Granted, when given the chance I tend to sleep in until about 3 p.m., but I woke up around 11 in the freaking. Morning. And then when I walked into the kitchen, there was a note from Blossom laying on the small dining table.

_Hello Buttercup! _

_I'm sorry that I'm not at home right now, but work came up. I hope you understand! There's food in the fridge, and your clothes are still dirty, so don't put them on. Choose something from my closet instead. _

_I'll be back soon :)!_

_Blossom_

"Well then, this is just great." I mutter, looking around the apartment. I had really been hoping that I would be able to skip out on her this morning, but it looks like I can't leave yet because my clothes are still soaking wet.

_You could always steal some clothes._ A voice in the back of my head suggests, and I growl in frustration. I will not stoop to my family's level, and I will definitely not steal from a lawyer. She could have me in court before I even made it out of this crummy town. This chick is messing up my entire plan to leave for good!

"Well, at least it's a nice day outside…" I muse, looking out one of the windows. The skies are a beautiful blue, and the clouds are white and fluffy, "It would really be a shame to waste a day like this."

So I walk into Blossom's room, and amongst the sea of pink, black, and white clothes I manage to find a green and black plaid shirt that I put over the black tank top, leaving it open, but then it's time to pick out a pair of pants. Blossom's at least four inches taller than me, with long legs to boot, so this was a bit tricky. But then (bless my lucky stars) I find an old pair of black skinny jeans that were almost within a size of the pants that I would wear if I had the money for them. They were ripped, which I was confused about because Blossom doesn't seem like the kind of person to own ripped clothing, but then again maybe she didn't wear them after they were ripped.

I put on the pants, and I've got to say, my legs were in denim heaven. It's been so long since I last wore a pair of jeans (they're more expensive than sweatpants), and I've gotta say that I really missed it. I look at myself in the mirror, grab a black beanie from Blossom's hat rack, and slip on my green converse that had dried somewhat from last night, and grab a key.

"Let's go to the park today BC." I say to myself, smiling at the thought. I then walk out, closing the door on the dark apartment.

I arrive at Central Park and smile. There's little to no one here because the bastards simply don't know how to enjoy a beautiful day, sucks for them, but I am not going to pass this up. I start to walk around the park, enjoying the wooded areas and wide open fields, the fountains and the few people there, when it suddenly happens; I feel something once again hit my head, in the exact same place that I was yesterday. I rub my head, and look down; Once again, there is a soccer ball at my feet. I reach down and pick it up, feeling angry. What the hell is wrong with these people, do they not know how to control the goddamn ball?

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're-" I whip around, yelling, and stop. There's only one person there, and thanks to my luck it's that green eyed kid from yesterday.

"Thought it was you." He says, smirking a bit, and I fight the urge to roll my eyes. He's giving me a look that a predator has before closing in on its prey, and I feel my anger boil even more.

"So what if it is me?" I snap, quirking an eyebrow, "What do you want?"

"I want you to play me." He says, motioning to the soccer ball in my small hands. I fight the urge to groan, another challenger! But I say nothing and just continue to look at him.

"If I refuse?" I say, and he gives me a look that says it all. He knows that I won't back out. "Why play me instead of one of your friends from yesterday Kid?"

"Because they all say that you're the best." He sounds exasperated, and I fight the urge to smirk.

"You do realize that I was considered the best about five years ago, right? I doubt I'm much of a challenge anymore." I say, and he scoffs.

"I know, and that's why I'm proving that I'm the best." He says, rolling his eyes.

That's when my blood boils over, and I feel my control over my ridiculous rage snap. He can do just about anything to me, even make fun of my short height, but I'll be damned if he _ever _disses my athletic skill. I'll kill this crazy bastard with my bare hands! He seems to sense my shift in demeanor, because he pales a little bit, yet he still maintains that bastard-like smirk and brimmed with self confidence. I'll put an end to that!

"Fine then." I say, placing the ball down. I start juggling it while walking into the old field that I was at yesterday, then place the ball in the middle, "Who's starting with the ball?"

"Hmm, I didn't think of that…" He muses, looking down at the ground with a hand over his mouth, contemplating. I fight the urge to roll my eyes at this ridiculous guy, "I'll give you a fighting chance, so you start."

"Okay then." I dribble over to the middle of the field, rolling the ball around my feet, getting a feel for it, trying to remember what it felt like. I look at the cocky guy, who's trying to get down to my eye level.

"You're going down Kid." He says, and I look at him with an incredulous glare.

"I'm nineteen jackass." I say, and he blinks in surprise. Taking this moment to advance, I easily maneuver the ball around his clumsy body and run down his length of the field, easily scoring a goal.

"What just happened?" He asks, and I smirk at him.

"That's called me scoring a goal." I say, passing the ball to him, "And now you get to try to get past me."

He bristles at my challenge, and tries to dribble around me. But his tall body is far too slow, and I easily get the ball away from him, dribbling it down the field before he can even react. I easily score another goal, and he runs up to get the ball again.

"Are you even human?" He asks, looking at me with disbelief, his pale face slightly flushed from the exercise.

"Of course I'm human." I scoff, getting into a ready position, "Now play the damn ball."

"Good to see that you're using a civil tongue today." He mutters, and I quirk up an eyebrow.

"Would you rather I swear like a drunken sailor? Besides, sports relax me." I say, rolling my eyes a little bit. He just looks at me.

"Nah, the change is good." He says, and I look at him with shock. For a moment, I almost feel like this doofus is a good guy. But then he smirks, and easily dribbles the ball around me.

I immediately understand that he's using my trick, and I easily run ahead of him and steal the ball back.

"Oh come on! I almost had you there!" He whines, and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, but if you really want to get me then you can't use my tricks doofus." I glare at him, but unlike most people he glares right back. Interesting, for a complete and utter jackass who looks like a pretty privileged boy with an authority problem. But then again, it's not like I'm profiling him or anything, because that's what cops do, not street rats.

Our little match went on like that for at least four hours, I would throw sarcastic comments and he would retort with another smartass one and then I'd steal the ball away and score. I've got to say that it was a good workout, but after he vomited on the field from dehydration I decide to call it quits.

"Look Kid, you're dehydrated; we should stop now." I say, juggling the ball on my knee. He looks at me with a perplexed and angry look, which on his face looked like he was trying to poop. It was kind of funny.

"I… repeat… are you… even human?" He pants, hands on his knees. I almost forget who I am and pat his back, issuing a series of soothing remarks. Almost.

"And I thought I said yes." I snap, only a little out of breath. He stops with the funky look and holds out a hand.

"Tie?" He asks, and I smirk.

"Oh hell no, I believe that I won this by a landslide." I remark. He looks taken aback and I roll my eyes, my smirk almost giving way to a genuine smile. What a dork, "Yeah, I'll call it a tie."

"Really?" He looks at me in disbelief and I almost laugh. He may be a dork, but he's fun to toy with.

"Yeah really. Contrary to popular belief I'm not a complete bitch." I say, taking his large hand in my small one.

"Just a semi-bitch?" He quirks an eyebrow, and I once again stifle a smile.

"Pretty much." I say, and turn around to leave, kicking the ball back to him without looking, a little trick that I picked up from my cousin Blake. But thinking about him almost brings tears to my eyes, so I quickly wipe at my eyes, but they continue to water.

"Hold it, I need to play you again. Where can I find you?" He says, grabbing my forearm. I don't turn around to face him out of fear that my tears have already fallen down my cheeks, but I let him hold my arm.

"Not telling you is pointless, isn't it?" I ask, trying to put a smirk in my voice. I don't even need for him to tell me because his grip on my arm tightens, so I close my eyes, cursing myself for what I'm about to say, "I'll come back here in a week, try to improve your skills in that amount of time."

He lets go of my arm, and I slip out of the abandoned field, wondering why the hell I would say that! I'm supposed to be out of this goddamn town by then!

_You could always not go. Slip away so that no one will remember you like the little street rat you are._

I clench my jaw in irritation at that stupid little voice in the back of my head. That was definitely not going to happen, not now that I gave my word. If I say that I'm going to do it, then I will!

_Stop acting like a heroic bitch. You know that's a lie._

God. Freaking. Dammit. Keep your cool BC, keep your cool. If you let it win in aggravating you now, then you're just weak. Ignore it all. I feel my hands close into fists and start shaking as I walk up into Blossom's apartment building, feel my body trembling as the elevator rises, and I feel my teeth clench together as the metal doors open. But before I walk into Blossom's apartment, I take several deep breaths, calming myself down, and then I open the door.

"There you are!" Blossom exclaims, wrapping me in a huge hug the minute I open the door. My eyes widen and she pulls away, her face stern, "Do you know how worried I was? If you're going to leave, the least you could do is leave a note! I was really worried about you!"

"Okay…" I say breathlessly, looking at her with shock. Then she seems to realize that we're still standing out in the hallway, because she pulls me inside.

"Where were you?" She demands after I've settled back in, and I sigh. She's really like the foreboding older sister I never had.

"I was at the park okay? I thought it would be a shame to waste a day like this! And I'm sorry I didn't leave a note, I'll try to do that next time, okay?" I ask, looking at her. I was looking for forgiveness, and I guess she must've seen it because the corners of her mouth quirk up a little bit.

"Fine, just don't let it happen again or you're in real trouble." She says, but I can tell that she's semi-joking because she's full on smiling now.

_Too bad you're going to let her down later on, huh BC?_

I ignore the voice and just smile back, and thankfully the damn thing doesn't pipe up again like it normally does. I take off my shoes and maneuver myself and Blossom over to the dining room, where there's two cups of ramen noodles waiting. I take a seat on one side of the table and she takes the other, I bring my right knee up to the table and even though she looks at me slightly distastefully I keep it up. I'm a street rat, and I'll be damned if I try too hard to change that now.

"So, what kind of work did you have this morning?" I ask, slurping up my noodles. I know that I've only known her for a day (not even) but hey, I feel a connection.

"Paperwork. Being a lawyer is so exhausting!" She says, delicately eating her noodles. I scoff quietly, but she doesn't hear it so I let the whole eating cup noodles delicately with a fork thing slide.

"I can imagine." I muse to myself, and she looks up.

"So, do you have a job?" She asks, and I bristle. Sure, it was an innocent question, but still my workplace isn't exactly something that I'm proud of.

"Yeah, you could say that." I say, and she looks at me with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well where do you work?" She asks, and I sigh. As much as I don't want to tell her where I work, it'd be better than her thinking that I'm a kissogram or something.

"I work as a barista at a bar." I say, rubbing my temples with my eyes closed. When I look up, she's giving me a serious look.

"How old are you again?" She asks me seriously, and I glare at her.

"I know that I'm ridiculously short, but I'm nineteen!" I protest, and she shakes her head.

"That's right, I'm sorry. You have to understand that you look like you're still in high school." Blossom apologizes, but I harumph nonetheless. She laughs a little bit, and my frown leaves to form a small smile. She sees it and I hope that she knows she's forgiven.

"So then, what are we going to do tonight?" I ask after about five minutes, putting down my empty cup. She purses her lips while looking into her almost done cup, and then looks at me.

"Well, what do you want to do?" She asks, and I feel my eyes widen slightly. I haven't heard anyone ask me that in so long…

"Well, this is going to sound childish, but would you mind watching a movie with me?" I ask, and she grins.

"That doesn't sound childish at all to me. What do you want to watch?" She looks at me with those unusual pink eyes, and I think to myself. What had I seen in movie posters that Brute had collected over the years…?

"Um… what about, uh…" I stare off into space, not remembering a single damn poster. Blossom looks at me and thinks for a bit.

"Since you can't decide, how about we watch The Breakfast Club?" She asks, and I nod, unsure of what this movie was going to be about. It sounded like some old ladies knitting circle.

About an hour and a half later I was sitting on the couch watching this movie that would be officially known as the best movie of all time. I don't think that I ever want to watch a different movie ever again, it was just too fan-freaking-tastic! At the end, as the character John Bender thrust his hand in the air I felt tears start in my eyes.

"Did you like it?" Blossom asks, and I look over at the older woman with a 'what do you think' look, and notice that tears had started streaming down her face too. I smile, get up, and hug her. She's taken aback, and asks, "What's that for?"

"For letting me watch an awesome movie." I reply, and she softens, even tentatively embracing me back. "Well, I need to take a shower, so I'll just do that and go to bed, okay?"

She nods into my shoulder and I let go, giving her a small grin, and walk into the bathroom. What's wrong with me? I need to be breaking relationships, not forging new ones! What am I going to do when I leave town, but can't because of all these idiots?

For once, the voice didn't pop up in my head, and for some reason that made me feel much worse.

**And Xen's out! So yeah, tell me what you think, this was actually kind of hard to write because I wanted to tack on, like, twelve more pages but then I would be using about three of them to describe something pretty insignificant. Please review because I love you all!**

**to infinity… AND BEYOND!**


	6. Important notice!

Hey there guys, how's it hanging? I regret to inform you that this story is going on a bit of a hiatus while I rewrite it (because I've basically been putting up new files that I haven't changed since about three years ago other than typing up an authors note in the beginning) So I'm going to rewrite it because I read it and cringed. Like, legitimately almost vomited at my old stuff. So it will be rewritten, and I will hopefully post it up here and let you guys read it!

Sincerely yours, Xen

Oh by the way, I will keep writing for other stories, but I really need to edit this one; I will probably be posting a greens fic in the foreseeable future, so please check that out ;)


End file.
